Délires du moment
by Rock2712
Summary: Des délires, drabbles plus ou moins longs qui vont et viennent comme ça dans ma tête, avec des personnages de 2 mangas : Bleach et D.Gray Man !  D D'où le crossover  normal - -'


Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Les personnages de Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino

Les histoires m'appartiennent

Genre : Humour (pourri parfois, ben parce que c'est mon humour à moi ... -_-')

Rating : K+ (à cause des insultes, et du vocabulaire familier)

Donc voilà quelques petites histoires en crossover entre Bleach et Man, qui sont mes mangas préférés du moment. Ce sont des petits délires, j'ai d'autres idées pour la suite.

* * *

Moyashi ?

Kanda cherchait ce satané maudit qui était parti il ne savait trop où, sans doute pour aller « grignoter » quelque chose parce qu'il avait déclaré avoir faim il y a maintenant une demi heure, et ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il le cherchait, agacé de faire le travail tout seul. Bon sang, on les avait envoyé tous les deux pour une même mission, il fallait donc qu'ils travaillent ensemble non ?

Il avait atterri dans un parc où il n'y avait personne. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas en hiver, avec -5°C que les gens allaient sortir pour aller au parc. Après 2 minutes de marche improvisé, il aperçut un banc où un gamin (Allen était un gamin, ... en tout cas, à ses yeux), aux cheveux blancs (ça aussi, ça correspondait à Allen), et portant un manteau noir (manteau de la congrégation) était assis. Par contre, il trouvait qu'il était coiffé un peu bizarrement, ... oh, sans doute à cause du vent !

Bref, c'était Allen, donc ni une ni deux, il cria :

- « Ohé ! Moyashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

- ...

- Moyashi ! » S'écria Kanda de plus belle

Pas de réponse... Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Déjà que Kanda était en colère du fait qu'il avait du le chercher partout (ou presque), il avança à grands pas vers le banc, encore en colère.

- « Oh Moyashi ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? hurla pratiquement Kanda, de plus en plus furieux. Moyashi ! MOYASHI ! »

Il était arrivé derrière le banc, le « moyashi » s'était levé à la satisfaction de Kanda, mais voilà, il trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange.

- « C'est moi que tu traites de « moyashi » ? » dit Allen, ... qui n'était pas Allen.

Le « pas Allen » se retourna vers Kanda qui se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Allen ... mais quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'avait ni la malédiction à l'œil gauche, ni les yeux gris mais turquoise, ni le bras gauche qui servait d'arme anti-akuma comme Allen.

Kanda fit un « Tss » qui voulait dire en gros « excusé moi je me suis trompé, je vous ai confondu avec une autres personne, et donc par conséquent, ce n'est pas vous que j'ai traité de moyashi, donc veuillez vraiment accepter mes excuses les plus sincères, bonne fin de journée au revoir ! », et se retourna pour partir, mais le « sosie d'Allen » qui n'était autre que le capitaine de la 10ème division Hitsugaya Toshiro, ne l'entendait pas de la sorte.

Kanda avait donc fait à peine quelques pas qu'une lame se plaça sous sa gorge. Tournant la tête, il vit le gamin qu'il avait insulté par erreur, avec des vêtements différents, se tenait à côté de lui.

- « Répondez à ma question ! Est-ce moi que vous traitiez de « moyashi » ?

- Tss ... répéta Kanda

- Teme ! Vu que vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous allez mourir ! »

Kanda sourit brièvement, il voulait bien voir comment se gamin allait le tuer !

Toshiro se demandait s'il se foutait pas de sa gueule, c'était quoi ce petit sourire ? Bien, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir celui-là !

Kanda, dans un mouvement rapide, sorti Mugen de son fourreau, éloigna la lame de son adversaire de sa gorge et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la suite.

- « Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Kanda se retrouva congeler dans la glace du zampakuto du petit capitaine, sans savoir ni pourquoi (enfin ça si il le savait), ni comment, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Toshiro, après cela repartit, content de lui. Ça apprendrait aux gens de l'appeler n'importe comment ! Non mais !

A mi-chemin de la sortie du parc, il croisa un gamin un peu plus grand que lui, et qui lui ressemblait un peu, il portait le même manteau que l'autre abruti. Et puis, dans la minute qui suivit, il entendit quelqu'un rire, très joyeusement. En effet, Allen avait retrouvé Kanda dans la glace, et il ne put se retenir, il explosa, littéralement, de rire, et se foutant (littéralement aussi) de la gueule de Kanda.

* * *

Je marche, je marche je suis contente de moi ! Devant moi, devant moi, un obstacle ! Un Kanda, Kanda furieux après moi, Mugen à la main !

Et merde, ... je suis dans la merde ! Je fais demi-tour, demi-tour, tentant d'échapper à la mort ! Un autre obstacle, autre obstacle devant moi ! C'est Toshiro (c'est Hitsugaya Taicho !), furieux après moi lui aussi !

Je suis dans la grosse merde ! ... AU SECOUR ! Je fuis désespérément, pleurant comme pas possible, priant pour que je puisse encore vivre ! Oh, une main qui me fait coucou ! Mais c'est ... Mais c'est Allen ! Mon ami ! Il est venu pour me sauver, utilisant son Innocence pour me sauver ! YES je vais encore vivre !

- « Ouf ... Merci Allen tu me sauves la vie tu ne peux pas savoir comment ! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! Merci, merci encore ! Mais au fait ... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Ben ... c'est pas souvent qu'on voit ce Bakanda congelé !

- Ah ... c'est pas faux ! Mais promet moi de rester mon ami je t'es supplie sinon que vais-je devenir !

- Pas de problème !

- Cool !... Et si ensemble on préparait un sale coup !

- Ouais ! (et voilà dark Allen qui arrive ... hihi ^^) Surtout à une personne en particulier ! hahaha !

- ... euh ... ouais ... je crois voir de qui tu parles ! ^^'» (Évident non ?)

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vous aurez un autre drabble prochainement normalement (je ne promets jamais rien de préférence, pour ne pas décevoir ...)


End file.
